


Pillow

by Spiderladslut



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Asexual Jughead Jones, But not for a sexual reason because, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/M, Jughead likes bettys boobs, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 15:24:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16200311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiderladslut/pseuds/Spiderladslut
Summary: “You’re my new pillow”





	Pillow

Bettys ran her fingers through Jughead’s beanieless hair, her fingers stretching his soft curls. Jughead let out soft noises to let his content to be known.

”You’re my new pillow” Jughead sleepily mumbled nuzzling his head into her chest.

Betty Giggled softly, “I am?” 

“Mmhm, you’re boobs are soft and big. Like a pillow, so, you’re my new pillow.”

Betty snorted playfully rolling her eyes.

”Okay, I’ll happily be your pillow.”

Jughead let out a hum falling back asleep on his pillows


End file.
